The invention relates to a device for transmitting measured values, having a sensor module, which comprises miniaturized components, and an evaluation unit, the sensor module having connections for different sensors, one or more sensors being connected to the sensor module, and the sensors detecting the operating states of a centrifugal pump arrangement with a pump and a drive motor as measured values, and the sensor module being connected to a power supply and processing the measured values, and to a method for transmitting measured values of a centrifugal pump arrangement.
In a centrifugal pump arrangement with a pump and a drive motor, monitoring is known to be very complicated and cost-intensive. To facilitate preventive maintenance, such machines are provided with sensors for monitoring the operating states in the form of temperatures, pressures, flow rates, vibrations and the like. This requires a considerable amount of complexity when detecting measured values. The different sensors required for this purpose must be respectively installed at the corresponding locations of a machine, individually wired and connected to different evaluation devices.
European Patent No. EP 733,883 discloses a device for transmitting measured values, having a sensor module and an evaluation device, for use in submerged motor-driven pumps and submersible motor-driven pumps. A plurality of different sensors can be connected to a sensor module which is integrated in a machine, and the measured values from said sensors can be processed. However, integrating the sensor module in an electrical drive motor in the region of the winding head necessitates a special shielding and pressure-resistant and liquid-tight housing. There is a need for a separate evaluation device in order to evaluate the measured values which have been pre-processed in the sensor module. For this purpose, each connected sensor needs to be assigned according to the type and measurement range. However, this requires complicated manual parameterization of the evaluation device with the risk of the properties of the special pump and its use being mixed up. In addition to the risk of faults, this results in a complicated marketing and settlement process, in particular if the device is intended to be retrofitted to an existing pump belonging to the customer.